


Day 18 - Orphan AU

by BriMac0518



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge - Cockles - Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins [18]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Fluff, M/M, Orphanage, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Growing up as an orphan isn't so bad with your best friend at your side.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Series: 30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge - Cockles - Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/397087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Day 18 - Orphan AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. Moving right along with the series. Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving (or Thursday if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving)! 
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

Growing up in an orphanage wasn’t so bad when you had your best friend there with you. Sure, it had its downfalls. It was an orphanage. Yet Misha knew that it was made easier by Jensen's presence. They got into trouble fairly often, just two boys causing the usual harmless mischief, but on the whole, they were good kids.

Misha and Jensen were both put into the system when they were very young. Both were just toddlers at the time and then they ended up in the same orphanage. Apparently, from the stories that they were told as they got older, the pair of them became fast friends. It didn't change as the years passed.

They lived together all their lives. They even went to work at the same store in the mall when they were teenagers. Saving their money, they had enough for a deposit on a small apartment for when they turned eighteen years old and were officially out of the system. It wasn't a luxury apartment by any means, but it was home. It was theirs.

"That's the last of it," Misha said as he brought in the last couple of boxes from Jensen's old pickup truck outside.

"Cool," Jensen replied, grinning as he unpacked boxes with dishes they'd bought from the thrift store down the street.

Misha set the boxes down and closed the door, locking it. "Locked up your truck. We shouldn't have to go out again until day after tomorrow since we stocked up on everything."

"All the more time to unpack before our vacation time is up." Jensen put away some glasses, then broke down the box so they could discard it later.

"Yep. How about we splurge and buy a pizza? First night in our new home and all that jazz," Misha said, pulling out his cell phone.

"Sounds good to me. Half meat lovers, half veggie?" Jensen grabbed another box of kitchen stuff and started unpacking it.

"You know it. Yes, I'll get stuffed crust," Misha told him before he could interject.

"You know me too well." Jensen unpacked plates, setting two aside for later so they could eat dinner on them.

Misha winked at him then used an app on his phone to put in their order. They normally split the pizza to save money on the rare occasions that they ordered food.

"All right. It'll be about thirty minutes," Misha said, putting his phone into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Awesome. Can't wait. I'm starving." Jensen felt Misha against his back a second later, arms sliding around his waist.

"I could think of some things to pass the time," Misha murmured in his ear, making him grin.

"What would that be?" Jensen could play along, though he leaned back into his arms.

"How about I just show you?" Misha turned Jensen around so his back to the counter and kissed him. They'd been together since they were fifteen and Misha never got tired of kissing Jensen. Jensen felt the same way. But now they were adults and free. They didn't have to worry about the orphanage's rules. They were grown, on their own, and starting their lives together.

The future was certainly looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
>  [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
>  [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   
> 


End file.
